Yashiro Yukihito is in love
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Yashiro was content with his life. He could die happily now that his OTP were together. But what happens when he comes across a woman, who not only holds her ground but also pulls him like a magnet? Is Yukihito ready to go through the same things Kiun went through? (AU) Kanae Yashiro pairing.


**Yashiro Yukihito is in love**.

Life was great, and peaceful. At least for twenty-five year old Yukihito Yashiro. He was calm, collected and occasionally playful(only in front of his best friend, who recently got married to his love life.)

And he was happy.

Until he got himself involved into a street fight.

It started with a beautiful day, a day off from the job he was doing currently—as the most trusted adviser of the Hizuri company. He was strolling peaceful in a random alley when he suddenly saw a beautiful young woman walking towards a dark alleyway. She had an angry expression, her blue eyes glinting dangerously. Her dark hair draped her shoulders as if she were an actor. Unconsciously, he was drawn to her, as she walked up to a few men who were wasting away.

Her trench coat was flying behind like a cape, and he had to admit he admired her spirit. But he didn't understand why she would go looking for trouble.

She cursed them loudly, grabbing their attention. They snickered and got their ass off the places they sat.

"Oh look, we got ourselves a feisty woman! It'd be fun breaking—"

"You are not touching this lady anywhere!" Yashiro snarled. He had no idea from where he got the sudden nerve. But he wasn't going to let a woman get into trouble with those scumbags.

The lady frowned, and just for a second, Yashiro felt a twinge of fear when she glared at him.

"Let's see what you'd do if we attack you first. It does look like you are rich and can give me something."

Before Yashiro could open his mouth, the man pounced on with a knife. Yukihito was so surprised that he didn't react fast.

"OW!"

He snapped out of his stupor and stared at the woman in front of him.

"You just _had _to increase my burden. I just wanted my purse back! And I wanted to give a taste of their own medicine for_—_"

Yukihito reached forward and twisted her as he punched the guy in the nose. The other men glowered at them, and Yukihito used her as a weapon as he picked her by her waist and whirled her around as she kicked the guy in the face. He set her down and punched another guy in the gut. He stood straight, he looked at her as he was catching his breath.

She was like a goddess Artemis herself, as she growled and threw the guy over her shoulder. She glared at the man so intensely, he cowered in fear. She stamped his face heartlessly.

Only a few seconds had passed, but for Yashiro it was like an eternity when she cursed again. She reached past Yukihito and snatched the purse from where ever it was abandoned. The scary woman set her fierce eyes on Yukihito. She was still glaring, but he could see a hint of respect in her eyes.

"I believe you weren't required to intervene in what I believe I could've handled just fine," she scoffed.

Yukihito gulped, nodding slowly.

"But thanks anyway," she said as she turned and threw her hair back.

Yashiro stared after her for a few beats before he walked back to the office totally forgetting that it was his day off.

"I thought it was your day off, you were supposed to be relaxing today," Koun said, raising an eyebrow as Yashiro entered his office and sat down on one of the seats opposite Koun.

Yashiro sighed miserably, "I thought so too."

Koun frowned at his answer, "What happened? What are you thinking about?" He hoped with his all might that he wouldn't start pestering him to have children so he could be godfather.

"I think I'm in love."

**x-x-x**

"What's wrong with Yashiro-san?" Kyoko—Koun's beautiful beloved wife asked Koun. Her worried amber eyes kept going back to the brown haired man, as he sighed again and again.

"Let him be, I personally think he is finally getting the treatment I got before I married you."

Kyoko frowned, now looking at her handsome blonde husband. She stared in his amused emerald green eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, he got the taste of his own medicine."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. She excitedly told him about her best friend coming to visit her.

"She couldn't make it in our marriage because she had to handle a difficult case that was at its crucial point. Anyway, she said she wanted to make up for the time she spent apart."

Koun smiled at her as he kissed her on the lips, making her blush.

"So, what's the name of your friend?"

"Hm? Oh, it's Kanae Kotonami."

**x-x-x**

Yukihito sighed exasperatedly, wondering why Koun and Kyoko abandoned him in the parking lot. He knew he'd spaced out again, thinking about the wonderful woman he met yesterday but this was way past rude to ditch their matchmaker and Eros. He needed better treatment for getting both of them together.

"Kyoko, I am not sure if you are joking at the moment, but I—" the voice stopped saying.

Yashiro whirled around and found her, wearing a dark brown trench coat over a light blue shirt and cream pants. She was staring at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you following me?" she asked, cautiously.

Yukihito opened his mouth to answer but his voice betrayed him at the last minute.

Looking at his flabbergasted state, she rolled her eyes and walked past him and waited in front of Koun's car. He seemed to have come to his senses, as he vaguely recalled Kyoko telling Koun about her friend visiting her. He turned around again, and saw her trying to call her friend again while she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you Kyoko-chan's friend?"

The woman tilted her head, frowning at him.

"How do you know? Who told you I was coming here?"

"MOKO-SAAAAAAN"

He saw the woman wince slightly before letting an exasperated sigh.

"For the millionth time, Kyoko, don't call me that in the public. Especially not right now."

Kyoko ignored her word, and Yashiro wondering how long it would take the scary woman to flip _her _over her shoulder.

"Come, Moko-san, you must meet Koun."

"Which I already did before you got married," she muttered darkly.

Koun came up from behind with a slight smile as if he wasn't sure if he should smile or not.

"Hello, Kotonami-san. It's nice to see you again."

She nodded slightly before her eyes wandered sideways where the abandoned man stood frozen.

"That's my friend and secretary, Yashiro Yukihito," Koun answered her silent question.

Kanae cocked an eyebrow calmly, "I see."

She turned and acknowledged him fully for tht first time. Yashiro almost blushed at her scrutiny as she approached him and extended her hand.

"I'm Kanae Kotonami, Kyoko's friend―"

"Best friend," Kyoko piped in, as curious as Koun at their exchange.

Kanae rolled her striking blue eyes, making Yashiro stare at her eyes.

"Right, _best friend _who abandoned me in the parking lot―"

"―I was buying sweet corn for Koun!"

"―and made me wait for almost twenty minutes before I decided to search for your husband's car. Seriously, Kyoko, Koun isn't everything. There is a whole world out there."

Yashiro was struck by her words, so he nodded. Koun was smiling amusedly. His friend needed to cover up that love stricken face.

They all got into the car as Kyoko and Kanae bickered playful, and Yashiro kept staring at her. Koun was smirking at himself as he kept glancing at his frozen secretary.

It seems he found the person he could tease Yashiro with.

**x-x-x**

"For the last time, Koun, I _do not _drool!" Yashiro grumbled as Koun teased him.

"Sure you don't. But when you see her, you don't feel anything around you. Even if a truck was about to hit you, you'd not notice at all."

Yashiro tried to protest, but he knew it was pointless. Especially when he knew that Koun was right. He grunted miserably.

Koun laughed at his expense, turning back to his computer.

"I heard she is seriously smart. Considering that she is an FBI agent and quite an admirable kung fu fighter. She's also very good at judging character."

Yashiro frowned, "How did you know so much about her?"

Koun shrugged, "My wife is her best friend, remember?"

Yashiro nodded slowly, understanding it.

"But it's not like you are interested in her, is it?"

Yukihito groaned as he knew that Koun was taking revenge for pushing him and Kyoko together.

**x-x-x**

He watched her as she glared at the poor waiter for staring it her. He was sitting a few tables behind her, an attempt to hide as well as observe her. He was entranced by her. He heard her sigh.

She tilted her head, "I know you are there, so quit hiding and sit across me."

He stopped breathing, his heart coming to a complete halt. It started beating again, but rapidly when she turned her upper body and acknowledged him. She had a frighteningly calm expression.

"Hello, Kotonami-san. It's nice to see you," he said politely.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, it wasn't so nice to see you though. How did you know I was here?" She asked.

He gulped as he gave her a weak smile. She cocked an eyebrow as he wiped the sweat on his brow.

"W―Well, I was just―"

"You were just what?"

"―W―well I was looking around and foun―"

"I keep finding you in places where ever i go. Is it a coincidence or you are truly following me?"

She had leaned forward now, her eyes narrowed into slits.

Sweat dropped as she waited for him to answer.

"Your coffee, ma'am."

They both snapped out of their stupor. She gracefully accepted her coffee.

"So how long are you going to stay here?" He quickly asked, changing the subject.

"I'll be here till next Saturday," she answered, her face bewildered. He frowned.

"I thought you were having a vacation."

She shook her head, amused.

"Of course not, i have to get back to work."

He asked her a few more questions and she became comfortable and lost the fierce light in her eyes to a softer flame.

As he paid her bill, she didn't protest. She just got up, straightening her dress.

They walked till they reached her hotel. He told her about Koun and Kyoko, how they both were so dense and so slow. As she turned to leave, she suddenly stopped and turned.

"I know what you did in the cafe, Yashiro. And I'm sure I know the reason why," she said. She smirked at his gaping face and left him dumbfounded in front of a five star building.

But Yashiro wasn't disappointed in the least bit.

**x-x-x**

"No, absolutely not," Koun said firmly.

"But please, I must."

Koun shook his head, looking at him incredulously.

"Have you lost your mind? Why do you want to join FBI so suddenly? I thought you liked your job," Koun said a little sadly.

Yashiro shook his head frantically.

"Of course not! I was just saying that...maybe...you don't need me...and I could use my motor and fine skills into something that would―"

"You are going no where. If you've truly lost your mind, i suggest you to take more days off and come back sane. I don't want to hear anymore nonsense of you being capable of being a detective," Koun said firmly.

Yukihito closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. It was useless, no matyermhoe much he tried. Koun wouldn't allow him to go near his love.

He excused himself from the cabin and walked out of the building like a zombie. He walked all the way back home till the sun touched the ground. Yukihito thought he was being tortured, he so desperately wanted to be with his precious.

"So you are moping over here," he looked up, seeing her standing tall before him. He sighed sadly, refusing to answer her.

"I was beginning to think you'd given up stalking me. It bothered me to no end," she continued, making him jerk his head upwards, making him wince.

She crouched down, smirking. "You thought I wouldn't notice? I'm not Kyoko, I'm Kanae. And I don't tolerate nonsense so you better be careful of what you do. So before I change my mind, tell me whether you will help me enjoy my holidays here or not. And if you would play as my love interest for the rest of days that I have."

"You mean...?"

She gave him a knowing smile, and he knew he could die happily now, "Will you go out with me?"

And then he fainted for real.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I know know this is too short and almost i complete, but I don't have enough time to post more of it. I'm kind of interested in their story too, i mean their pairing is quite interesting. Someday, when I have more time, i will create a beautiful plot and put these amazing characters and weave a good story(all for you!)**_

_**Thank you guys, it will be a sometime before I come online since I am going back tomorrow, travelling for five hours. And then I would be away from internet and basically the world. **_

_**Goodbye!**_


End file.
